Family Reunion
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: My friend and I wrote this at a picnic yesterday. It's a little random but we gave Ronald a family. I don't own Druitt, Ronald or any of the Kuroshitsuji characters you recongnize


Ronald was hanging out with all of his Shinigami friends when all of a sudden Undertaker walked over to him. Undertaker mentioned that he was invited to a family picnic. Ronald accepted on one condition that his Shinigami friends could join them. Undertaker said sure the more the merrier."

Ronald stopped to get some swim trunks and cookies. He arrives at the picnic and then is over whelmed by his family. His cousin Alice came bounding over yelling,

"RONALD," she hugged him, "You're here!"

"OH, Hi Alice." Ronald said. "You've definitely grown."

"Big Brother!" Safira exclaimed, "I've missed you!"

"Hey Safira," Ronald said while picking her up. "You look so beautiful."

"Ronald I'm 13!" Safira yelled, "Put me down!"

"Sorry sis I haven't seen you in years." Ronald apologized. Ronald's mom caught sight of him and joined the reunion.

"Aww Hi my darling child!" Rosita exclaimed, "I haven't seen my beautiful child in so long. She kissed him on the cheek. Ronald placed the cookies on the dessert table. He then walked over to his father.

"Hey Dad." He said.

"Oh, hey son how are you doing?" his father asked.

"I'm fine father." Ronald answered. "How's the family?"

"They are all doing fine." Donald answered back. Ronald went over to his friends and introduced then all to his family. Ronald had a chat with his mother and father to see how things were. William T. Spears was talking with Ronald's grandparents Joyce and Earl. Grelle was having a lovely conversation with Alice and Jeffery. Alan was telling stories to Safira, Aiden, Sky and Angel. Alan was having fun entertaining children; he secretly wanted children of his own. Eric was having a nice chit chat with Anita Xavier, Trudy and Phoenix. Everyone was mingling with one another.

Then they all had Hamburgers and hot dogs together. They were all chitchatting about their events and thing what happened to them. Then they all decided to play a game of baseball. While in the midst of playing the baseball went into the woods. They went to retrieve the ball and all of a sudden a Bernese mountain dog appeared with their ball in its mouth. The children went to pet the dog. The dog was a female and Ronald decided to keep the dog. So he named her Kisa and everyone pet her. She was a little 8 month old puppy as playful as could be.

Then the family went to have dessert and the playful pup Kisa joined them. Safira fed Kisa some cake under the table. They had cake, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, muffins and pies. They had raspberry, apple and blueberry pie. They had blueberry, chocolate chip, and banana nut muffins. The cupcakes were vanilla with chocolate icing. The cake was sour cream chocolate chip. They had chocolate and peanut butter brownies.

Near the end of the day everyone was cleaning up after the picnic. Then they all realized that someone was missing, but whom? They all did a count to see who was there and who wasn't. While they were counting Ronald realized his cousin Alice was missing.

"Hey does anyone know where Alice is?" Ronald yelled.

"I didn't see her walk off." Eric said.

"No I did not see Alice Knox walk off either." Answered William T. Spears.

"I think I would have known if a beautiful creature as Alice walked off!" Grelle exclaimed. Everyone went in search of Alice. She was nowhere to be seen

Abby was wondering though the struts when she saw a guy with a girl in a cage.

Alice woke up in a cage. The Viscount Druitt walked over to the cage.

"Hello my beauty." Lord Druitt sang. "You're awake."

"Where am I?" Alice asked.

"You are in a cage in a back alley my pretty robin." Lord Druitt explained.

"Let me go you creep!" yelled Alice.

"Aww well that's not very lady like." Druitt said.

"I'll show you lady like!" Alice screamed.

"Now now no need to be hasty my robin." Druitt sang.

"I am not your robin!" Alice sneered." And now's a great time to be hasty!"

Abby snuck up behind the Viscount Druitt. She knock him out with the baseball bat she had with her. While he was unconscious she broke Alice out of her cage. The followed the sounds of a baseball game. When they were walking through the streets they saw a group of people that Alice knew Abby walked over and said,

"Hey guys is this yours?" she asked.

"Yes!" they all yelled.

"Where was she?" Ronald asked.

"I found her in a back alley way." Abby explained.

"Thank you so much for finding her!" Anita said. She hugged Abby. Abby stopped her and shook her hand instead.

"It's no problem, dude." Abby said. Then she just disappeared.

"Well that was…different." Donald Jeffery said shocked.

"Do you think she was a demon?" Alan asked.

"I have no clue Alan Humphries." William answered.

"Well we should leave." Ronald said. They all said their goodbyes and Ronald promised to visit sometime again.


End file.
